


Beauty

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty comes in different forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> DIsclaimer: The boys are not mine and I only play with them for fun!

  


Fleur Delacour is what others call beautiful. She is used to being the center of admiration. Men fall over themselves to get her attention. Until she met Bill she thought that no man would ever look at her with the pure and simple love, she sees in his eyes. And finally for the first time she feels beautiful too - because of his love. He doesn´t need to impress her by telling outrageous storys about being minister. Just being himself makes her love him. He challenges her and makes her laugh. She has found out long ago that true love is not based on looks, true beauty is on the inside.

Looking at Harry who is staring whistfully at the new beater of the Falmouth falcons makes her smile. Draco Malfoy is not beautiful in the classical sense, but Harry's love makes him shine. Draco glows when he looks at Harry and sees the soft smile on his lovers face. He flies a bit faster and plays harder than before, but Harry doesn't care about that. He smiles because Draco is his. Draco finally feels secure in his own skin, and that makes him a truly handsome man. Fleur nudges Harry and whispers in his ear „So 'Arry, when will you make an 'onest man out of 'im?“ He just laughs and holds up his hand. The ring is beautiful. And so are those two so very much in love.

Ginny looks at her sister in law and at Harry, who is oblivious to her. She sees the ring and a small part of her, only tiny though, breaks. She is happy for him, but the small ten year old inside of her hurts because of a dream shattered beyond repair. She sighs but forces a smile on her face. She is the new seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and she knows that she is a force to be reckoned with. One day someone will look at her with that much love and she will feel beautiful. Neville catches her eye, comes over and simply gives her a hug. „Love is beautiful, but it can hurt Gin. We all know that. Lets get a drink, before Harry and Draco announce their big news.“ Ginny smiles. Neville is such a wonderful friend, one she just might fall in love with, because he too is beautiful inside and out.


End file.
